The Lost Soul
by blunkraft96
Summary: He laughed, a hollow and bitter laugh. They could all remember when the laugh was full of joy and warmth. It only reaffirmed their belief, that the Naruto in front of them was a husk of who he had once been. Their friend had been warped and twisted. "This world holds no love or joy..only despair! I am saving this world? Stand in my way and you will die."


Konohagakure, The self-proclaimed 'peace loving nation' yet ironically said to be the strongest nation out of the great five. However, peace is never obtained. There will always be people suffering while others laughing in pure joy. While many people are celebrating 'peace' others are living in their own despair. No matter what age anyone could learn to hate life and no matter what that person will gain allies.

Uzumaki Naruto was a young boy who had just gotten the life beaten out of him on his birthday. He thought he had the villagers this time; he was hiding in a pretty good spot, one that he has never hidden before, he was surprised when they found him and started beating him until the brink of death. But he did not cry, he stopped crying long ago, and he stopped caring about things long ago.

He has longed hated the villagers ever since he realized how bad he was being treated. He knew who he was, and why he was being treated the way he does. He has the Kyubi within him. They blame him for the attack on the village; they all assumed he was the Kyubi in a humanoid form, no one ever bothered to say that he was actually the Yondiames son.

That damn Yondiame sealed the beast within Naruto after it killed his parents. Naruto has cursed his grave ever since he heard the villagers yell this at him, for a young age a child can hate anything and if there was thing Naruto hated, it was the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was walking casually like a normal person would when all of a sudden he heard another mob come running at him. He quickly ran the other way to avoid getting caught; he eventually was stopped by the huge wall that separated the village from the forest. He quickly snatched his paper bomb which he stole from the Sandaime Hokages office, he then attached it to the wall, it exploded leaving a small hole.

He crawled through the hole and started running, and he kept running, he did not stop for anything. He knew he had to come back, but that wasn't until later. Right now he just wanted to leave and pretend as if he was never coming back.

He eventually got exhausted and started walking to what sounded like a water fall. He approached the water fall and realized that this was the Valley of the End. His young 8 year old mind didn't understand too much on war and how the village was created, but he had read a lot of books from the Thirds office. He was either always in trouble or running away from mobs, so he hid there.

He then remembers what he had read, that Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had formed an alliance. His eyes drifted towards Madara. '_I wonder what he was like…'_ Naruto thought. He didn't care much for Hashirama, the village praised him enough. He probably would've hated Naruto to for having the Kyuubi sealed within him.

A few hours went by and he was about to leave until a shadow by a tree caught his attention. Naruto approached the shadow wonder what it was. He got there and saw nothing; with that he shrugged it off and kept walking. As soon as he turned around he saw a man who reminded him of a Shinigami.

Naruto was speechless; a pale old man with long white hair and menacing red eyes was looking down at him. Naruto just started eyes wide opened. He then realized the figure next to the man, It was the statue of Uchiha Madara.

"Um, hello…are you here to beat me up?" Naruto asked without a hint of fear. He has matured so much, it's as if he never really had a child hood.

"…No…do you get beat up because you have the Kyubi?" the man asked him.

"Yea that damn Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside me when my parents died!" Naruto sad angrily clenching his fists.

"Do you believe that is fair? Do you hate him because of that?" The man asked.

It took a while for Naruto to think of what to say.

"No I don't believe that is fair, why was it sealed within me a child? Why couldn't it of been a shinobi? They could've become a hero, but no it was sealed within me so I was believed to be the Kyubi in a child's form itself. And yes I hate that Minato with a passion" Naruto ended in a dark menacing tone.

"What is your name child?" asked red eyed man.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked full of curiosity. He may have not had all the characteristics of an 10 year old child but he still had something's, like always wanting to know everything.

'_Uzumaki? Lucky me, the red haired one died before I could reach him'_ Madara thought.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." he answered with pride written all over his face.

Narutos eyes widened but then resumed to their normal passive look. As a child he assumed to believe anything, monsters, ghosts, and the scariest of them all, Uchiha Madara.

"Nice to meet you, Madara." Naruto said holding his hand out. Madara just simply had a confused look on his face. It has been decades since someone has said the words 'Nice to meet you, Uchiha Madara'.

"Naruto, do you hate this world? Do you wish you had a happy Kyubi-free life?" Madara asked.

It took a while for Naruto to answer, he knew whatever he was going to do was bad but then thought about how much the village would rather have him dead than doing bad things. His pain had lead him to hate the worlds, hate the village and most of all hate himself for being born.

"Yes…yes…no matter what happens yes to both of those questions." Madara smirked. He then pulled out two glasses with eyes in them.

"Naruto you can have that life...you enjoy the life you never got to have because of that Minato. You and I can rule the world." Madara said. Naruto eyes flashed of excitement. To rule the world…would be to get back at all the people who blamed him for Minato's death.

"How?" Naruto asked now having his full attention on Madara.

Madara then showed him the eyes. Naruto had a confused expression

"With these…These are my original eyes Naruto, I plan to give them to you. Once you have them one day you will awaken a certain power and with that power you will need no one, not even the Kyubi." Madara explained.

Naruto nodded. He didn't care what he had to do, if he could rule the world he didn't care for a thing.

"Naruto, I'm going to put you to sleep as this will be painful if you awake." Madara said. Naruto nodded and was placed under a genjutsu.

Naruto has finally awoken. He realized that his eyes feel the same. He looks around and sees Madara.

"I feel the same," Naruto stated.

"Believe me…simply live life Naruto and your time will come. Those eyes of yours will awaken, just by living your current life something that will give you more hate than ever, it will cause you to awaken.

"Naruto I am dying and I believe I have chosen a perfect successor." Madara said smiling. While Naruto was frowning that someone who has been nothing but kind to him is dying.

Naruto didn't say anything or do anything, he just had a frown on his face.

"Do not be sad Naruto, One day you will see me again except in a better body." He said smiling, basically assuring Naruto they will cross again. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Now before I go off I wish to tell you some things and to give you this." He said giving him a book with no cover or title.

"It's a book about the history of the world. How the world was created. Tell me do you know who Rikodu Sennin is?" Madara asked.

"They would say he was a fantasy in the orphanage."

"Well let me to tell you that he is real, and the power you will awaken is the same powers he had." Madara said smirking. Narutos eyes widened _'Power of a god?!' _he thought.

Madara took the expression on his face as an understanding.

"The book also explains our plans in detail. Do not ever let someone get their hands on this book, Care for it as you care for your own soul." Madara said seriously. Naruto nodded.

"That is it Naruto, do you have any questions?" Madara asked him.

"What will the name of this power be?" asked Naruto.

"Call it your Rinnegan, and yes he I will come back when your time has come." Madara said smirking. Just the name Rinnegan gets him excited.


End file.
